bridgitmendlerfandomcom-20200223-history
Summer Tour
The Summer Tour is Bridgit Mendler's second tour in support of her debut studio album Hello My Name Is..., which was released on October 22, 2012. In 2013 the tour visited North America, where it started in Burlington, Iowa and ended in Arlington, Texas. The setlist included all the songs from Hello My Name Is..., except "The Fall Song" and "Love Will Tell Us Where to Go". She also covered two songs in her performances: "Starry Eyed", by Ellie Goulding, and "Animal", by Neon Trees. In 2014 Mendler announced the second leg of the tour. The leg started in Charlottetown, Canada, on June 28, 2014. Mendler kept the same setlist from their previous album and included two new songs, "Fly To You" and "Deeper Shade Of Us", discarted from her upcoming second studio album. She also changed the covers, including "Magic", by Coldplay, and "Latch", by Disclosure and Sam Smith. In November 2014 Mendler would travel for the first time outside of North America with the tour to perform in South America in three countries, but they were cancelled. Background On June 5, 2013, Mendler announced on her website that she would have a summer tour to promote her debut album Hello My Name Is... In the beginning of June, Mendler announced tour dates on her official website kicking off June 16 in Burlington, Iowa On June 7, she released in her Instagram the promotional banner of the tour, created by graphic artist Ashkahn Shahparnia, and revealed some dates. On July 31, Mendler said she spent a year and a half rehearsing with her band before the tour. She introduced her band, formed by Eric Nicolau in guitar and electric guitar, Roberto Cerletti in drums, Neara Russel in piano and backing vocals and Nick Adams in bass. In an interview with Cambio, Mendler commented about the tour saying: "I'm so excited to tour this Summer, I get to go and meet people in different parts of the USA", Mendler also said what people would expect of the tour, "I think it's a great opportunity to me, to get to know the audience better. I feel like my music is pretty new and I haven't had a huge opportunity to tour around because I was working on Good Luck Charlie, so I'm excited to share the music with people and I hope they enjoy it." Mendler and the band were housed in her own bus that traveled the United States and Canada for concerts. In an interview to Artist Direct, she said that she rehearsed for months for reach the emotions also live. "Actually singing the songs live has been something I've definitely had to adjust to. They're not always easy songs. I'm proud of the arrangement we have now. I'm enjoying it. On August 1, Mendler said in an interview with Cambio she will take her tour to Europe when she finished American cities, but she did not tell the dates or countries. Promotion Prior to the beginning of the tour, Mendler released a teaser video on her YouTube channel displaying video content. She conducted several interviews to talk about the tour and promoted it in a mini-concert for the Grammy Academy. In April 30 she released the extended play Live in London, by Universal Music, recorded at a special performance in the United Kingdom. Mendler not held shows in the country, but promoted the American leg. She said that was inspired particularly by Bob Dylan and Gwen Stefani on stage and cited their energy and presence. In interview to The Star Magazine, she also said he was inspired by the way Adele shows emotions on stage and she tried to do the same. "Adele did an amazing show. I really learned a lot about how she makes her performance because she is not a dancer, just a singer and storyteller. Adele made everyone feel as if you were in her living room. She told stories and interacted with the audience". Gallery Setlist Opening acts Austin Mahone # "Banga Banga" # "Say You're Just a Friend" # "Say Somethin" # "What About Love" Alex Aiono # "Love on Fire" # "Alphabet Soup" # "Doesn't Get Better" # "Time of Your Life" Carter Matthews # "The Best Part Of Me" # "Be With You" # "Again" # "After All" Shane Harper # "One Step Closer" # "Rocketship" # "Dance With Me" # "Dancin' In The Rain" R5 # "Loud" # "Cali Girls" # "Can You Feel It" # "I Want You Bad" Stereo Jane # "Sing It" # "Detroid Girl" # "Plush" # "Love is Electric" Bridgit Mendler First leg (2013) # "Hurricane" # "Top of the World" # "Forgot to Laugh" # "City Lights" # "All I See Is Gold" # "5:15" # "Starry Eyed" (cover de Ellie Goulding) # "Love Will Tell Us Where To Go" # "Animal" (Neon Trees cover) # "Blonde" # "Rocks At My Window" # "Ready or Not" Second leg (2014) # Intro # "Hurricane" # "Blonde" # "Fly to You" # "Deeper Shade of Us" # "Ready or Not" # "Magic" (Coldplay cover) # "All I See Is Gold" # "5:15" # "Latch" (Disclosure and Sam Smith cover) # "Love Will Tell Us Where To Go" # "City Lights" # "Top of The World" # "Forgot to Laugh" # "Rocks At My Window" Tour dates First leg= |-|Second leg= Cancelled dates Personnel * Bridgit Mendler * Austin Mahone (Opening act, principal dates) * Alex Aiono (Opening act, first leg for 3 dates) * Carter Matthews (Opening act, first leg only in Burlington) * Shane Harper (Opening act, first leg in Oregon Parks and Recreation Department) * R5 (Opening act, first leg for 2 dates) * Stereo Jane (Opening act) Notes * Bridgit's concert for July 20, 2013 at Six Flags Over Texas in Arlington, TX was postponed, due to a fatal accident at the theme park hours before the concert. It was rescheduled for October 13, 2013. Tickets from the original date were still good for the rescheduled date. * Mendler was the Tanger Outlet Fashion Camp & Tour 2014's lead artist. References Category:Tours